The purpose of this core is to accelerate ongoing research at BTNRH by providing[unreadable] development, maintenance, troubleshooting, and consulting services related to laboratory[unreadable] hardware and software. Most of the research projects that constitute the research base for this[unreadable] core require the presentation and/or acquisition of digitized waveforms. Some of these research[unreadable] projects elicit behavioral, acoustical, and electrophysiological responses for the same auditory[unreadable] stimuli. In many instances, similar hypotheses are being evaluated using different approaches.[unreadable] The parallel nature of these research efforts produces considerable overlap in hardware and[unreadable] software needs. Another overlapping group of research projects requires support for specialpurpose[unreadable] database software. Our Laboratory Computing Facility, staffed by full-time technicians[unreadable] shared with individual R01s, serves many of the hardware and software needs of the research[unreadable] base, thereby enhancing productivity in these research projects. By maintaining familiarity with[unreadable] ongoing data acquisition efforts of the research base, Core technicians will identify common needs[unreadable] and promote a cooperative interaction among investigators. The Laboratory Computing Core[unreadable] allows BTNRH to maintain a higher level of laboratory hardware and software expertise than[unreadable] would otherwise be possible through the independent efforts of individual laboratories. The[unreadable] immediate availability of this expertise allows our investigators to have greater focus on scientific[unreadable] issues and pursue their research projects more efficiently. Software developed by Core[unreadable] technicians is made available to researchers at other institutions at no cost.